Welcome to Camp HalfBlood
by edwardjunkie10
Summary: Bella and Percy are siblings. The gods asked them to find the other demigods, will love form between them? OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. ;) **

My name is Bella Swan and I feel very excited right now because of the fact that I`m going to camp half-blood for a year-round with my half-brother, Percy Jackson. Me and Percy have the same father, god of Sea, Poseidon. And I`ll also see my other friends, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico and Bianca.

Me and Percy will meet up on JFK airport and Percy`s mom will drive us to the camp with Grover.

"Mom, I`ll really miss you." I told mom when my flight was called.

"Okay, sweetie, I`ll miss you too. Take care of yourself, okay?" I nodded and wrap her in a hug. "Say hi to Percy and Sally for me"

"Yes, mom." My flight was called once more. "Well, I better get going."

Mom just nodded. "I`ll see you soon, Phil" I nodded toward his direction. And he said goodbye to me too.

My flight takes 3 hours from Phoenix to New York. I grabbed my iPod from my carry-on bag. And turned it to Shuffle.

So as a quick history, before my mom married my first stepdad, Charlie Swan, she met my real father, Poseidon. But my dad also met Percy`s mom, Aunty Sally, and at 1 a.m. of September 13, Bella Swan was born while at 1:30 a.m. a Percy Jackson was born.

My mom always tell me I`m a very good, nice, caring and sweet kid. But as I grow up, I got kicked out of school for at least trice a year because it`s either I was caught for something I didn`t do repeatedly and they got tired of me or either I pick up a fight. I have a Dyslexia and a ADHD, as well as my brother.

During the times when we`re away, we always keep in touch.

When I was 16, Percy and I shared school here in Phoenix since her mother still studies in NYU and my mother really don`t mind. That was the time when we discovered that we are a demigod. One of our substitute teacher was a fury, attacked me and Percy and accused us of stealing the lightning bolt. Lucky for us, Chiron was there. He`s our Latin teacher on a wheelchair.

I didn`t notice the time but when I checked the time there is like, 30 minutes before the plane land. When I glance at the girl beside she has a golden hair that flows until the middle of her back she is the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid my eyes on. And I gasped when I saw that she has a familiar sea green eyes. Is it even possible…? I quickly looked away.

"Hi, I`m Rosalie." She introduced herself. Sticking one of her hands.

"Bella." I introduced myself with a warm smile while shaking her hand.

"Why are you going to New York?" She asked curiously. "You have very pretty eyes, by the way." People often compliment me for having pretty eyes because my eyes are brown with the hint of sea green color like my brother.

"Oh, thank you. I`m going to New York to stay with my brother the whole year at the camp we`re attending. How about you?"

"Oh. I visited my boyfriend from Tennessee."

"Oh, I see." I said while nodding. The speaker said that we will be landing in 5 minutes.

When we landed I faced Rosalie. "Well, it's nice meeting you, Rosalie."

"Likewise." She smiled at me.

"I guess I`ll see you around?" I smiled back.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked in on a crowded place after I found my luggage. I found my grinning brother in the middle of the crowd waving at me. I waved back and walk up to him. I hugged my brother very tight. "Brother dearest, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, sister dearest."

"Right, right. No hug for me?" Grover piped in. I hugged him tight too.

"Oh my god, Grover. I miss you too! I just didn`t notice you there."

"I miss you too."

We walked outside and went to Aunt Sally`s car. She is standing by the car and waved at me when she saw us approaching.

"Auntie Sally! I miss you!" I said running toward her for a hug.

"Sweetie, I miss you too, how`s Renee?" She asked pulling away.

"She`s beyond blissful with her new husband, well, speaking of Renee, she asked me to say hi.."

"We better get going kids. I`m sure you miss your other friends from the camp and I know you wouldn`t like missing capture the flag." Aunt said and Percy sat on the passenger sit while Grover and I sat on the backseat. **(Okay, so, Capture the flag is every month, okay?)**

"So, Perc.. How are things with you and _Annabeth_?" I said adding a bit stress to Annabeth`s name.

"We`re just friends." Percy answered, I can feel the hesitation on his voice.

"Yeah right." Grover muttered under his breath and I chuckled.

"I thought the two of you would be together by now." I told him, as if impatiently.

"She doesn`t like me like _that_."

Grover and I exchanged a look. Then laughed.

"Oh so, now you admit it!" I teased him and laughed once again but stopped immediately anyway.

"Yeah, she doesn`t like you like that. That`s why you two are so sweet when we went to Lotus Casino." We laughed together and bumped our fist.

"Cut it out, you two." Percy told us pissed.

E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B

We made it to the camp just a bit after lunch. Great, capture the flag doesn`t start until 2 in the afternoon. We went search for Annabeth and saw her battling with some guys from Hades' Cabin.

"ANNABEEETH!" I called her and waved at her widely.

"BEEELLAAA!" She run towards me switching her sword in the process. We hugged each other fiercely. "I missed you sooo much!"

"I miss you too!"

She hugged Grover and Percy after we finished our little exchange of how we miss each other.

I saw Chiron because he's the one who leads the Capture the flag, and told us the gods will be meeting us sometime during dinner. It made me curious. The gods only visit together if there is a thing they wanted to tell us. So, they don`t come together often.

Capture the flag was piece of cake! I mean literary, the one guarding our opponent's flag was easy. I was really excited too when Athena`s, Zeus', and Hades' Cabin was teamed up with us, Poseidon's cabin, which only consists of me and Percy.

E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B

All of us, Me, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Nico, are all cooped up to our cabin and wait for the gods to arrive. Grover is obviously not obliged to come with us when meeting the gods because he`s only a protector. Zeus doesn`t join when meeting demigods.

First one to arrive is Aphrodite. And we all bowed.

"Rise, Percy, Bella, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, Nico."

"Hmmm, Percy and Annabeth, you two really like each other.." Aphrodite told us which made Percy and Annabeth blush. "Are you two together yet?" She asked.

"We`re just friends.." Percy answered for both of them.

"You two should get together." She told them, more like, ordered. I laughed mentally.

Next to arrive is Apollo and Athena. We all bowed. While Annabeth bowed while muttering 'mother' to Athena.

Last to arrive was our father, Poseidon and ,surprisingly, Zeus.

We all bowed, once again, while me and Percy greeting our father and Thalia greeting his.

Zeus started speaking when we`re all settled. "We know, that this meeting is quite… unexpected. But there is other demigods that we want to you to search for."

"We all want you to search for my eldest son.." Athena spoke.

"My eldest daughter.." Father spoke which caused me to glance at Percy and saw he glance at me as well.

"My son..." Aphrodite spoke.

"My daughter.." Apollo spoke.

"And my son.." Zeus spoke. "This is not a quest or something to be hurried. But we would like you all to come back even before the summer end. Now, this, I suppose will tell you the places you need to go." Zeus told us handing Percy a old looking map, almost similar to what Luke gave us when we saved Aunt Sally from Hades last year. "And when you got to the right place we`ll be sending sign that she or he is the other demigod you`re looking for. A sign that only other demigods will see. Not a normal human can see it."

My father suddenly walked up to me for a hug. "Best of luck, take care, you know that I love you and Percy right?"

"Yes. I love you too." I said. "How`s grandfather?"

"He`s fine. He really want to see all of you but he`s busy. He misses all of you."

"Say hi for me." I said before pulling back.

He walked up to Percy and I noticed at the corner of my eye that the other gods with their child or children here hugged them too and wish them best of luck.

"Best of luck, everyone." All of them said at the same time and we all nodded on their direction.

"Meet Chiron before all of you leave tomorrow, he`ll hand you the keys for your vehicle and he`ll hand you the credit card for the expenses you may need." Apollo said before all of them disappeared.

When the gods disappeared, we all breath out air that seems like we`re holding since they arrived.

"Well, I thought it`s that bad." I said before laughing and the others joined me. "So, where`s our first location, Perc?"

Percy opened the map while all of us peak. A bright orange text appeared on the map and the text says: Rochester, New York. Daughter of Poseidon.

"Rochester, New York." I muttered under my breath.

"I guess we`ll be meeting big sissy, after all." Percy said and we all laugh.

E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B~E~B

We all hang out for a while on our cabin and when we noticed it was already 9 p.m., others went back to their cabins to pack their things.

It`s really a shame I unpacked a while ago and I need to pack over again. I packed my things on my suitcase and a few on my carry-on suitcase. While I put my books, phone, wallet, camera, iPod, and my notebook laptop on my oversized shoulder bag.

It`s time over 10 when I finished packing all my things. I showered and changed into my pjs. When I peaked on Percy`s bed, he`s lying on his chest and his arms sprawled over his side, still fully-clothed. I gently remove his shoes and I started tugging on his pants when he stirred a bit. He unbuttoned his pants and I removed it for him. Revealing a Percy Jackson in his long-sleeved blue shirt and a black boxers. I scanned his room and saw that he's not yet finished packing because of the small pile of clothes at the side of his opened luggage. I put my hands on my waists and sighed. I walked toward his clothes and finished packing his things. I grabbed his backpack and pack all his other things there. I walked toward my brother and kissed his hair. "Good night, brother."

**PLEASE DO REVIEW. :)) **


	2. Mr Brightside

**I don't own anything. :) **

"Bella?" I woke to someone shaking me. "Wake up, sissy." Then kissed my temple. The someone is Percy.

I stretched and wiped my eyes before opening my eyes slowly and sitting up.

He placed a tray of foods on my nightstand. "I want to thank you for packing my stuffs last night and getting me dressed up for sleeping."

"No problem." I said while standing up and positioning on the blue mat beside my bed and start my every morning routine.

I glanced at Percy and notice he already showered. "Well, we`ll be leaving around 7:30 so you better get dressed." He said before going to our living room in the cabin which contains a white leather couch, a flatscreen t.v. and some game consoles.

I showered quickly and get dressed in a plain white shirt that is tucked on a high waisted navy blue skirt with pleats and it ends before my knees, some black flats. My hair is on a tight twisted bun and I let my bangs fall. I wore my charm bracelet because it is very important tool to me, when you remove the charm that looks like a trident, it`s for my sword while if you twist the other charms it will be that shield. I ate the breakfast Percy brought for me and grabbed my suitcase and my carry-on luggage and I put my oversized bag on my shoulder. And I hang my blue cashmere coat on my arms.

When I went outside, Percy sat on the leather couch holding the remote switching the channels, his backpack beside him and his luggage on the side of the couch. He is wearing a light blue vintage shirt and a dark blue hoodie with a regular pants. When he noticed me standing there, he complimented my clothes.

"Any good shows?" I asked, sitting on the couch beside him.

"Nah." He sound disappointed. "But there is this show, Friends." I chuckled. Then Grover entered our cabin, his crutches on his hands and he`s wearing a yellow shirt and a blue hoodie and a pants.

"You guys ready? We`ll just meet up Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Bianca outside. We still need to meet Chiron." He asked us.

"We`re both ready." Percy answered and he turned the t.v. off before standing up. I put on my coat. And Grover insist on wheeling my suitcase.

We walked toward Annabeth, Thalia Nico and Bianca.

Annabeth is wearing a red lacy top, a dark washed jeans, sneakers and a denim jacket. Thalia is wearing a vintage tee, mini skirt, sneakers and hoodie. Bianca is wearing a white racer back top, a mini skirt, pink cute sandals and a black fleece coat. Well, Nico looks cute with his black button up shirt that's rolled up to his elbows, acid washed jeans and a white cardigan.

I squealed at them, and I noticed Percy rolled his eyes at my hyperness, "Good morning!"

They laughed at me and said their own 'Good mornings'. I hugged my three girls when we reached them.

"Come on, let`s find Chiron already so we can leave." Nico said, annoyed and I eyed him like he has two heads.

"Foul morning?" I asked him as I chuckled.

"Not all of us are morning person." He said. And I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don`t worry, I`m not a morning person either." I smirked at him.

When we found Chiron, he wished all of us goodluck and handed Percy a key to a Mercedes Benz Van and a sleek black credit card.

We dumped our suitcases at the back of the van and I noticed the other girls brought many things also.

The boys made a deal that they shift turns on driving, Grover would be first, then, Perc, then Nic. So, Percy and Annabeth sat on the passenger seat. While I sat between Nico and Bianca and Thalia is sitting on the foldable seat beside Nico.

"So, we need to find _five_ of them." I said. "Maybe we can stay one week to each of the place."

"I don`t think so, Father told us that this is a quest or something without deadline, doesn`t mean we need to slow down." Thalia said.

"The faster we finish this, the better." Annabeth said.

"We can arrive on Rochester in about 1 in the afternoon." Grover said.

"We can stop by some diner on the way." Percy said.

"I wonder what does Poseidon`s other daughter looks like.." Bianca said.

"You know, on my flight to New York, there is this girl beside that has the same eyes like father." I told them.

"Maybe she just have the same eyes that can happen, maybe it`s some coincidences." Nico said.

"What`s her name?" Percy asked.

"Rosalie."

"Tell us about her." Thalia said.

"She`s blonde. And she`s really nice. And she has a boyfriend in Tennessee. That`s all about it."

"Blond" I heard Annabeth murmured.

Percy plugged his iPod to the car`s speaker and Mr. Brightside by The Killers started playing.

Then suddenly, Percy and Annabeth became quiet when the line from the song, 'It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.' came.

"So, we`ll be staying at a hotel?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah." Bianca answered.

"I think we should make reservations." Nico suggested.

"I`ll do it." I offered.

"Go ahead." Bianca said.

I search for my Blackberry inside my oversized bag and I turn it on. I always keep my phone shut whenever I am in the camp.

I dialed some hotel I know on Rochester near the mall there and reserved a 3 bedrom suite under 'Jackson'.

"So maybe we can go shopping tomorrow?" I asked them. "I booked us hotel near the mall and I figured I haven`t shopped for Percy since last summer, anyway. And I`ll shop for the other boys too. Percy`s clothes are getting old. And my clothes too. I need new ones."

"That`ll fine." Annabeth said.

"We`re in!" Thalia and Bianca answered. And we laughed. I know the boys doesn`t like the idea of being with us for a couple of hours inside the mall.

"I`m starving!" Annabeth complained.

"Me too." A lot of us said. And we all laughed.

"Oh! There`s a McDonalds!"

We pulled in and ate up quickly.

We saw a 'Rochester, New York. 5 miles' sign and we become excited even more. **(A.N: I don't know anything about New York, so, sorry if I'm wrong.) **

"So, what do you think is up between Annabeth and Percy?" I whispered to Bianca.

"They`re not talking to each other, which is really weird." She whispered back.

"I know right.." I whispered. "Really weird."

She nodded.

"My brother is annoying he just don`t have the guts to ask her on a date or something."

She laughed. "My brother can`t have the guts too."

"Oooh, really?" I asked her curious. "Who`s the lucky girl?"

"It`s a secret, Bells"

"Oh! Come on! Don`t be like that!" I chuckled.

"I promise I won`t tell anyone, it`s for the worth of two months of bugging him about him."

"I just want to tell whoever she is that she better don`t talk to him during morning because of his not morning person attitude."

"Don`t dream about it, Bella. I wouldn`t tell you, neither would he."

"Now I`m all curious."

"Hey, you two know I`m here, right?" Nico said, annoyed.

"Sorry." We both said.

I leaned on his shoulder and he looked at me and I asked him quietly, "Can you tell me who is it?" I used my puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Ahhh, Bella, it`s so hard to resist that look." He said looking away.

"Then don`t." I said. "Tell me now, please?"

"Nah." He said. "Nice try, though."

"Guys, guys. We`re here." Grover told us, and I got more excited. I mean, who wouldn`t be excited when you found out you have another sister you don`t know.

Percy asked for a bell hopper. And Nico helped us, mostly me, get our suitcases on the third and fourth row of the van.

I grabbed Percy with me. "Is there anything I can do for you?" the front desk girl asked us, I think just Percy, because she is batting her eyelashes shamelessly at him. But Percy looks like he doesn`t care at all.

"Reservation for a suite under the name of Jackson." I told her.

"Your room is suite B at 5th floor." She said, still looking at Percy. "This is your card keys."

She handed me 3 card keys.

"Is there anything else I can do?" She asked looking at Percy again. Yuck. That double meaning question.

"Come on, Perc." I said tugging on our linked arms toward our friends.

The hotel looks really good. And our suite too. The lights are yellow. The kitchen has an island on the middle and the countertops are all marble. The counter has an bar chair that is tall. And the living room has an white comfy looking couch and the t.v. is flatscreen. There is a hallway with three doors. I guess that is the rooms. I opened the main room, and saw two beds.

I walked back to the living room where the guys are watching a football game. "Guys, so, Percy and I need to sleep in one bed since we only have 6 beds and Annabeth will be on the other bed on our room. Bianca and Thalia will be on the same room and Grover and Nic will be in the same room." I told them. "That`s the best arrangement so no complaints." I said raising one finger and smirked.

Percy glued his eyes on the t.v. as soon as I finished speaking. When he heard that we will be sleeping in the same bad, he should be bugging me by now, but he doesn`t. I know somethings up, he`s all silent and distant since this morning.

I wheeled my suitcase inside our room and I found Annabeth lying on the bed facing the window.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" As I said it, I walked toward her and sit beside her and I combed her brown hair with my fingers.

"I`m fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Just yell my name if you need anything okay?"

She just nodded.

When I went to the living I sat between Nico and Percy. "Where`s Thalia and Bianca?"

Percy just shrugged. Nico answered, "I think they`re in the room. If not, maybe went swimming or something."

I stand up and walked on their room. I found them sitting on their on respected bed.

"Hey girls." I greeted them. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

I sat on the bed near the door which is Thalia`s bed.

"Annabeth seems really worried about something." I said. "She`s on our room and she`s just staring outside the window looking deep in thoughts."

"I bet it`s with Percy too." Thalia said. "He seems really quiet a while ago."

"I know right." Me and Bianca said at the same time.

"Are you girls up for swimming?" I asked them. "The water will be warm because it`s a bit sunny today."

"It`s been really long time since I went swimming." Bianca said. "On a pool."

We laughed. "Yeah. We should probably go swimming." Thalia said. "Since we`ll do the search for your sister tomorrow."

"Let me just ask the guys. And Annabeth." I offered.

"Sure. We`ll just dress up on our bikinis." Bianca said. "Oh, and can I borrow your camera?"

"Of course." I walked to my room and get my camera and walked back to their room to hand her the camera.

Weird, right? Bianca and Nico are the children of the lord of the underworld and they can go swimming to beaches and pools.

I walked up to living room and the boys looks like they didn`t move even a bit.

"You guys up for swimming?" I ask them.

"Cool." Percy said, completely indifferent. _Are you okay? _I asked Percy telepathically since we`re siblings we can communicate through it.

"Sure. Been a long time since I went swimming." Nico answered. _Yeah, I`m okay. _ Was Percy's answer.

"I feel bad you can`t swim, Grove." I told Grover. _You don`t seem excited going swimming. _I told Percy.

"Hello? Goat." Grover said. "Goats can`t swim." _It`s because I`m not. _He answered annoyed.

"Yeah. But you`re half goat and half human." I said. "Pardon me for my ignorance. You guys change now. Chop chop." _Why? You`re always excited going swimming. _

_I don`t know. I just don`t feel like it. _

I entered our room and Annabeth is now reading a latin copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Ann?"

"Yes?" she said without looking up from the book.

"We`ll go swimming."

"Can I not come?" She asked.

"Of course you can`t." I said and chuckled. "We need to go swimming today because tomorrow, we`ll start the search for my sister."

"Okay. I`ll get dressed in a few moments."

I found a simple blue bikini on my suitcase and a white translucent dress that has very deep V-neckline, and it ends ¼ before my knees, so it`s really short. I`m wearing my white Rayban shades. I decided to use just a blue flip flops. I brought a towel inside my oversized bag. I let my hair fall up to the middle of my back. I dressed up quickly because Percy and Annabeth still need to change too. I waited for Annabeth to finish. She`s wearing a red bikini over a white v-neck shirt with a very deep neckline too and a very short boyfriend shorts.

When we went outside, Nico and Grover are already on the living room. "You dress up fast, Nico." Nico is still wearing his black button up shirt but without the cardigan and the pants was replaced with a dark red and black board shorts.

"Well, I`m the only one who needs to change on my bathroom."

I just nodded. Thalia and Bianca come in the living room giggling.

"What so funny?" Annabeth asked them.

"Nothing." They both answered.

_Perc! What`s taking you so long? _

_Hey! You can`t freak me out like that. _

_You`re not answering my question!_

_It`s not my fault I can`t dress up in a shot of lightning._

_Well, make it faster! _

_Okay, okay. I`ll be out now. _

I heard the bathroom door of our room opened and closed. And Percy finally came out of from the room wearing a black and white striped shirt and a blue board shorts with a fedora hat.

"Let`s go now." Thalia insist.

"Wait! Pictures remember?" Bianca said, holding my camera on her hand. First, we took a picture of all of us. Percy is by my right side while Annabeth is on my left side. Bianca and Thalia is on Annabeth's left side. Nico is beside Percy. Grover is the one taking the picture. On the second one, Bianca is the one taking the pictures now. We decided to take pictures in pairs, like, there will be pictures of me and Bianca, me and Thalia, me and Annabeth, me and Percy, me and Nico and me and Grover. That`s the same with the others.

We get there fast. Since it`s just by the lobby.

The pool was big and there is no other people. When we got there, Percy is planning on just immediately removed his shirt and he handing me his shirt and fedora hat. But of course, we`ll take pictures first.

I sat on one of the reclined chairs beside the pool while Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca sat on the other chairs beside me.

"Oh shoot. I don`t have my sunblock." I exclaimed.

"Borrow mine." Annabeth said handing me hers.

"Thanks." I thanked her appreciated.

I squirted some on my hands before putting some on my body, then I remembered my dilemma, I don`t know know how would I put some on my back. I looked at the other people around me, Annabeth just dived on the water. Bianca is putting some on Thalia's back. Grover is sleeping on of the chairs similar to what I`m sitting on. Percy is out of sight. The only hope is Nico, who is sitting on the chair, just looking at the water.

"Nico!" I called him. I raised my hand gesturing him to come to me. He walked up to me. "Can you do me a favor? Everyone else are busy."

"Depends."

"Can you put some lotion on my back?"

"Oh, sure." I hand him the sunblock and he squirted some on his hands. I hold my hair from my back.

When he finished putting some sunblock on my back, he carried me bridal style and I shrieked. I started kicking and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Knowing what his plan is.

"Now where should I throw you?" Nico asked wickedly.

"No no no no no no!" I shrieked once again but my shriek became muffled when the water surrounded me. Since it`s impossible for Nico to remove my grip, he fell with me. I stand up and heard Thalia, Annabeth and Bianca laughing, and I joined them less than a second later. I notice Nico glaring at Bianca at the corner of my eyes.

I finished a few laps and sat. I saw Percy at the corner of the pool.

_Are you okay?_

_Yes. Don`t mind me. _

_Of course even though I don`t mind you, you just keep on sprinting in my mind, I can`t help it. You`re my brother. _

_Try. _

_I will. But always remember you can tell me anything. _

He just nodded and I stand up once again.

I feel worried for my brother but he won`t let me in. It`s just a matter of time, he`ll be fine. Wouldn`t he? Maybe he`ll tell me what`s wrong sometime.

We spent a few more hours on the pool.

I got out of the pool and went to the chair I have been sitting on a while ago. I noticed Percy`s shirt and hat are not there anymore, I looked at the exit and saw Percy entering back the hotel. I sighed and grabbed my towel, rubbing myself. I put the dress back on and sit.

"Guys! Let`s get back inside now." I said.

Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth started going out of the pool now, I noticed Nico already buttoning his shirt.

We all showered and get dressed for sleeping not remembering dinner. I get my notebook laptop and went to the living room. I turned it on and searched for a wireless connection. Luckily, the hotel has a wi-fi zone. I checked my accounts, facebook, e-mail.. and all that stuff. "Bianca! Can I get my camera?" I yelled, loud enough for her to hear cause she`s in the room. She walked out of the room and hand me the camera before flopping down beside me. I saved the pictures on my notebook and view each of it. Planning on posting it on my facebook.

The first photo is all of us except for Grover, just smiling decently. The second photo is all of us except for Bianca, and it`s very wacky. I was having a piggyback ride on Nico's back and we are both laughing. And the others are just laughing at both of us. The third photo is wacky too, except that the guys are not on the picture. We are all jumping. The fourth one is a picture of Bianca and Thalia, the next one is picture of Bianca and me, a picture of Bianca and Annabeth, Bianca and Percy, Bianca and Nico, and Bianca and Grover. The next few pictures are still pictures of us in pairs. The picture of me and Percy is funny, we look like a couple, actually. We are hugging each other and I`m kissing him on the cheeks while he`s laughing at the camera. The picture of me and Nico is funny too. He`s carrying me bridal style and we`re both laughing.

I uploaded the pictures on my facebook and changed my display picture into Percy and I's picture together. I also send the photo's to mom's e-mail.

_Mom, _

_Everything's great. But we're not on the camp right now. The gods asked us to find the other demigods. We're all having so much fun. And guess what? I have another sister! Isn't that great? We're on Rochester right now, to search for her. Too bad I'm sleeping with Percy on the same bed, the biggest suite here on the hotel is a 3 bedroom suite with two beds each room. I sent you our photos a while ago when we swim. There's a big pool inside the hotel. Well, I'll talk to you soon. _

_Love, _

_Bella. xoxo_

Just as I'm about to sign out on my facebook, someone commented on my photo.

Andrea, one of my classmates, commented on my photo with Percy.

_Omg. New boyfriend? :o_ Me and Bianca laughed when we saw the comment.

I replied immediately. _Yuck! You're kidding, right? He's my brother! =))_

_Oh sorry! Well, he's hot. Is he single? :)) _

_Yes, he is. But he'll be taken, in a few more days. _

_Does he have a facebook? _

_Yup. Search for a Percy Jackson on my friends list. _

_Thanks! I`ll talk to you soon, girl! :)_

_Yup. TTYS! ;) _

"Well, Percy got an admirer.." Bianca said in a singing-like tone.

"I know right?" I said before laughing. "Percy's really hot, how can't a girl not like him." I smirked.

I am showing Bianca my different classmates when Grover entered our suite carrying a box.

"Guys, guys. I bought a Rock Band game." He said.

"Does is have some Paramore in it?" I asked him.

"Yup. All of our favorite songs."

"Okay. I'm in. but I get to play the bass." Percy said coming out of the room.

"Well, I`ll play the electric guitar." I said.

"I'll be the lead singer." Bianca said.

"Kay, guys. I`ll do the drums." Grover said.

We spent few hours playing all of our favorite songs. Laughing and joking around, really care-free. Bianca's stomach grumbled and she moaned. "I'm hungry."

"It's okay." I said, thinking of pizza delivery but decided against it, anyway. "We can call for the room service."

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty hungry too." Percy said, rubbing his stomach.

We ordered for our dinner and talked until all of us got sleepy. Well, _they _got sleepy. I'm not that sleepy yet. We went to our rooms but instead of sleeping, I creeped outside the balcony that has a good view of the Rochester, New York with my iPod in my hand and laid on one of the reclined chair. (a Perk of having the master's bedroom) I closed my eyes and just think about the lyrics from the songs that is played.

Just as the third song started playing, the sliding door behind me opened. I looked up and saw it Percy. I pulled the earbuds from my ears and smiled at him. He sat on the free space beside me and smiled back.

"So.." I slowly started. "What's up?"

"It's about… why I've been acting glumly this morning." He said, quite hesitant but I gave him encouraging look. "It's about me… and Annabeth."

"What's up with you and Annabeth?"

"Well, you see.." he said. "We sort of… kissed."

"So, that explains it." I nodded. "The Mr. Brightside song a while ago.. I mean."

"Yeah.." He nodded and sighed. "And then she's just blowing the subject off whenever I am trying to talk to to her about it."

He sighed defeated again and I just nodded at him. "I'm just really tired of hiding my feelings from her."

I grabbed his hand. "Maybe she's just confused with her feelings. Maybe you should give her time. For her to think things over. She'll realize it sometime soon."

"Let's wish." He stand up and I let go of his hand. He crossed his arms infront of his chest and stared adoringly at the bright stars above us. Stars are always so… peaceful, lovely, almost care-free. They look bright, confident, happy, no problems at all, unselfish. They just appear every night and they let people gaze at them which made them so unselfish, we gaze at them and they don't ask anything for exchange, we gave them what? Pollution? They don't hide their beauty from everyone and that makes them so confident.

When you feel like your life is filled with problems, you look at them and it's like, even for a moment, you can forget your problems and just deal with it later on.

We went inside and the moment our heads dropped on the soft pillow we fell on a deep slumber.

**Please Review. Tell me what you think. =)) ROSALIE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


	3. Author's Note

First of all, I'm really sorry for someone I disappointed. I know that I'm not the best writer out there.

Second: Sorry, because it was really suppose to be "Half-blood", I didn't notice it, until a few minutes ago.

Third: It was really OOC. But I forgot to mention it on the summary. So, sorry again. I'll change up all the wrong things I made.

The Jessamine Riot: I'm going to send you a PM about it, but it's not allowed so, I'm sorry.


	4. Meeting

**Hi, sorry I took long enough to update, and sorry for the short chapter too. **

**I want to do the Nico liking Bella thing, but is having second thoughts when I remembered that their's cousins. But then... I don't know what to choose so, give your opinions about it. Thanks!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, Everyone. :) and Happy Holidays. **

**-S. ❤**

There was some hissing sound from one of the dressing room at the store we're currently in.

I did a quick 360 around the place and notice the people are dazed. I immediately pressed my charm and the sword was released. I noticed Annabeth did the same, we followed the sound and stayed quiet.

Just in time we round the corner, I was not really _that_ shocked when I saw Medusa there,but the other person I saw was the one that made me go into shock, _Rosalie_. Not just Rosalie, she has the same illuminating light above her head. She's my sister!

I crept up behind Medusa and slice her head off, just in time Percy and the others came hurriedly to where we are.

"Grover, could you take the head?" I asked politely while he just nodded and did what I asked.

"Hm. Nasty." Grover mused as he stared at Medusa's head with a scrunched up face.

Bianca gasped, "Is this even possible? I thought Percy killed her back then."

"I don't know either..." Percy murmured.

I gasped, remembering Rosalie, I went to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I could use some explanations." She nodded and I faintly heard all of them gasped, they probably saw it too.

Percy run over and hugged her, making Rosalie even more confused.

The others was still in a bit shock.

"Come on, just tell me what's happening..." She frowned. "Im really confused over here."

"Look, do you know anything about greek mythology?" Percy asked while I looked over to the others who was listening intently to the conversation.

"Uhhh, yeah, I grew up learning it, my mom's really fond of me learning the history of it." I glanced at Percy and we locked eye for a second before I go on with asking.

"Are you aware of the 3 brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, right?"

"Well, you're Poseidon's daughter and I'm your sister and he's your brother too." She gasped.

"I think we should continue this to a more secluded area." Thalia suggested and nodded.

"Do you mind coming with us to the hotel room and we can explain things."

"Okay..."

As we went to the hotel, I thought, I just hope she agrees to this kind of life and come with us too.

**Please Review. :) I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. **

**How was your Valentine's day, everyone? :) **

**Very late Happy Valentines day!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you kidding me?"

Was all Rosalie has said after I elaborated to her our life. Our_ lives_.

"No, we're certainly not." Percy spoke up, shaking his head.

I cleared my throat after a few seconds of silence. "So, guys, why don't you all introduce yourselves to my sister?"

"I'm Annabeth, Athena's daughter." Annabeth smiled.

"Grover, the _protector." _

"_Senior_ protector, Grov," Percy insisted while I laughed. "Hey, uhm, Percy, your brother…"

"Bianca, and this is my brother Nico, children of Hades."

"Thalia, Zeus's daughter."

"And as you know, I'm Bella, your sister…" I smiled.

Rosalie seemed to hesitate at first but spoke up. "So, what are you guys doing here at New York, do you need to like, just find me or something?"

"We're on unlimited time mission right now." Bianca answered while the others just nodding.

"Which is…?" Rosalie trailed.

"Finding the other demigods." Thalia answered.

"…And we're asking you, would you come with us? With finding the other demigods?" Percy asked.

She gasped. "I-I-I don't know…" She stuttered. "This is so much many for me to take in."

"It's okay." Annabeth said.

"We understand…" Thalia said while I rubbed Rosalie's back gently.

"Look, we're not forcing you into things you don't wanna do. But tonight, you can go home. Take all the rest you need to take, then think about it." I said in a very kind gentle voice I could come up with.

"Father, you see, _our_ father would probably be glad if you would come with us, I know he wants to see his eldest daughter." Percy added.

She nodded.

Grover, who apparently went outside came inside, taking in the silent and tensed surrounding, spoke up, "Who wants to watch a movie?" He raised up a couple of convenience store plastic bag. "I bought snacks…"

Then out of the sudden, Bianca started saying different movies, and everyone went along with her. Finally, we decided to watch the movie called, Twilight. It's about a vampire and human falling in love. **[Sorry guys, can't resist putting it in the story.]**

I was almost 7 when we finished the movie. Whoa. Time flew fast.

Rosalie checked her watch. "Hey, guys, I probably should get going, Mom should be worried where I am…"

"Oh, sure…" I trailed.

"Sorry we kept you late…" Thalia added and I nodded along. As she went out, the guys and the others shouted their 'bye's'.

"Hey, Rose! You wouldn't have trouble finding a cab, right?" Grover added before she can come outside.

Rose chuckled. "I've spent my whole life living here. You thought I wouldn't be okay finding a cab?"

We chuckled and shouted our 'bye's and see ya' again.

"Well, that went well." Nico said, yawning and stretching heading for the bedroom. "I'm heading to bed guys!"

We nodded, decided to call it a day. Oh, what a day.

* * *

**Next, I'll try to show some attention to Percy and Annebeth's relationship! :D Oh, and please review!**

**xoxo,**

**S. 3**


End file.
